Sur ton corps
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Reprise de la scène post générique. Elizabeth a réussi... Will revient après 10 ans d'absence. Ecrit pour la communauté Bingo sur LJ , Thème : Cicatrices


**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à Disney la situation aussi … sinon ça n'aurait jamais donné ça **

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un petit OS sur les retrouvailles entre Will et Elizabeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Bonne lecture et … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes**_

**Sur ton corps**

Dans le ciel azuré, l'éclair vert explosa, sa lumière se reflétant sur le visage de celle qui avait attendu fidèlement dix longues années. A ses côtés, son fils cligna des yeux, ébloui par l'éclair vert puis se tourna vers elle. Elizabeth Turner baissa les yeux et le regarda tendrement avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rassurer. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'horizon. Un sourire éclaira son visage et son cœur accéléra. Au loin, une silhouette solitaire se découpait. L'insupportable attente venait de prendre fin.

Un sourire aux lèvres, encore un peu surpris de retrouver la terre ferme après dix longues années passées en mer, Will Turner regarda sa femme approcher, main dans la main avec un petit garçon. Tout deux le dévoraient des yeux. Un boule remonta dans sa gorge à la vue de l'enfant tandis qu'Elizabeth s'immobilisait, brusquement timide.

« C'est mon papa ? » demanda le petit garçon.

Les yeux de Will se posèrent sur sa femme, empreints d'une douloureuse espérance et Elizabeth sourit

« Oui William. C'est ton père »

La gorge étranglée par les sanglots, Will avança et les serra contre lui.

« Tu m'as attendu… » souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

La jeune femme recula légèrement et lui sourit, les ramenant tout deux des années en arrière

« Comme il se devait… » murmura-t-elle.

Will sourit et lui lança un regard rempli de promesses. La main de son fils se referma sur la sienne et il baissa les yeux sur lui, le fixant comme s'il ne parvenait pas à s'en rassasier

« Maman a dit que tu ne repartirais plus jamais , c'est vrai ? »

Will regarda Elizabeth qui retint son souffle, les yeux un instant voilés par le doute

« Oui. C'est vrai. Plus jamais je ne vous quitterai » confirma Will d'une voix enrouée.

Elizabeth exhala un léger soupir de soulagement et le petit William sourit

« Tu veux voir notre maison ? »

Will hocha la tête, ému.

« J'en ai très envie… »

()()

La découverte de la maison fut brève et Will se sentit coupable alors qu'il mesurait la manière chiche dont sa femme et donc son enfant avaient vécu durant son absence. Elizabeth perçut son trouble et pressa doucement sa main.

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de plus »

Will la regarda . Il se souvint de l'enfance d'Elizabeth, des fastes auxquels la jeune fille du Gouverneur Swann avait été habituée et il secoua la tête. La pression de la main d'Elizabeth sur la sienne se fit plus forte.

« Tout ce qui nous a manqué c'est toi » Déclara-t-elle avec ferveur.

Un bruit se fit entendre et Will se retourna sur son fils qui brandit une épée de bois mal taillée

« Maman a dit que tu es forgeron ! Elle dit aussi que mon épée est très bien. Je m'entraîne trois heures par jour avec ! »

Les deux époux échangèrent un regard amusé et Will fit mine d'observer l'épée

« En effet elle est très bien

- Mais elle n'est pas vraie… Dit tu m'apprendras à en faire une vraie ? »

Will croisa le regard brusquement angoissé d'Elizabeth et se baissa

« Je t'apprendrais quand tu seras plus grand.

- Mais je suis grand ! J'ai neuf ans !

- Mais pas encore assez grand » intervint Elizabeth.

William leva les yeux au ciel et elle lança un regard d'excuses à son époux.

« Tu veux voir comment je m'entraîne ? Demanda l'enfant

- Bien sûr » répondit Will

La journée s'étira lentement, Will apprenant à connaître ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu tandis qu'il sentait le regard d'Elizabeth posé sur lui. Enfin, William, ivre de fatigue et d'émotion dodelina de la tête et Will se pencha vers lui

« On dirait qu'il est l'heure de dormir » annonça-t-il.

William se redressa

« Oh non pas encore, je veux rester …

- Ton père a raison. Et puis il sera encore là demain à ton réveil » précisa Elizabeth.

Le petit garçon posa un regard inquiet sur Will

« Je serais là demain » confirma le jeune homme en le soulevant dans ses bras.

()()

William endormi , ce qui n'avait pas été long, Will se retourna vers Elizabeth. Un regard timide lui répondit.

« Merci pour ce cadeau… » souffla-t-il.

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'embuèrent et elle se jeta dans ses bras

« Si tu savais ce que j'ai , ce qu'on attendu pour .. Will, je ..tu m'as tellement manqué » bafouilla-t-elle

Les lèvres de Will s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et Elizabeth gémit doucement. Le baiser d'abord timide, se fit fiévreux puis impatient. Les mains d'Elizabeth s'agrippèrent à la chemise de Will et il la sentit trembler contre lui. A moins que ce ne soit lui qui tremblait ainsi…

Leurs bouches se séparèrent à regret et leurs regards se nouèrent

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de m'attendre … Tu aurais pu ..commença Will

- Je ne voulais, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. » le coupa Elizabeth.

Will se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les yeux à demi clos, Elizabeth laissa filer des larmes de joie et il la serra plus fort contre lui. Leurs respirations se firent hachées alors que leurs mains apprenaient à redécouvrir l'autre. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Will regarda autour d'eux.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que la cuisine soit le meilleur endroit pour ça… » murmura-t-il.

Un sourire mutin lui répondit et la main d'Elizabeth se referma sur la sienne.

« Viens … »

()()

Une fois dans la chambre, leurs corps se rejoignirent avec fièvre et Will tenta de défaire les boutons de la chemise d'Elizabeth sans y parvenir. La main de la jeune femme se posa sur la sienne

« Laisse moi faire…

- J'ai .. Pas l'habitude » s'excusa Will

Elizabeth défit lentement sa chemise et la laissa retomber sur le sol

« Moi non plus…

- Je t'aime .. »

Elizabeth se défit de sa longue jupe et Will retint son souffle

« Tu es parfaite… »

Un sourire triste lui répondit et elle glissa sa main le long de son torse jusqu'à la cicatrice qu'il portait

« Ça ne me fait pas souffrir…J'en ai souffert mais plus maintenant » lui assura Will.

Les doigts d'Elizabeth continuèrent leur ballet, suivant les lignes boursouflées de la longue cicatrice qui symbolisait à elle seule leur éloignement forcé et Will soupira.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué… » s'étrangla Elizabeth.

Il serra ses doigts entre les siens puis la poussa vers le lit.

« Toi aussi… Laisse moi te le prouver… »

Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur les draps blancs tandis que Will se débarrassait de ses bottes et de son fut. Il se glissa à ses côtés et l'embrassa doucement

« Nous avons le temps… »

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et sa bouche déserta celle de Will pour venir embrasser son torse, sa langue suivant les sillons de sa blessure.

« Elizabeth… gémit Will

- Je voudrais tellement .. Pouvoir l'effacer.. » Souffla-t-elle contre sa peau.

Will glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et la ramena vers lui

« Ne dis pas ça… »

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'embuèrent à nouveau

« Comment pourrais je ne pas le dire ? Alors qu'il y a sur ton corps… Cette cicatrice qui… »

Les lèvres de Will se posèrent sur les siennes et il lui imposa le silence. Les yeux dans les siens il répondit

« Sur mon corps… Il y a la marque de ton amour…

- Oh Will

- Écoute moi… Cette cicatrice ne me fait pas souffrir parce que .. Tu m'as attendu. Sur mon corps, il y a toi, il y a nous »

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et Will caressa doucement sa poitrine avant de descendre jusqu'à son ventre où se dessinait une fine ligne blanche. Elizabeth frissonna alors qu'il la touchait.

« C'est la sage femme à la naissance de William » expliqua-t-elle.

Will sourit et embrassa sa fine cicatrice

« Alors sur ton corps il y a moi et notre enfant »

Elizabeth sourit et il se glissa entre ses cuisses. Leurs regards s'épousèrent alors qu'il s'introduisait en elle, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir. Leurs corps se rejoignirent et les cicatrices qu'ils portaient s'oublièrent dans leurs retrouvailles. Le temps passé loin l'un de l'autre s'effaça dans leur étreinte. Elizabeth poussa un soupir de plaisir et ils se sourirent. Will avait raison. Sur leurs corps , entre leurs corps, il n'y avait plus que leur amour. L'absence et la souffrance avaient disparus. Pour toujours.


End file.
